Imprinting
by Moonstone210
Summary: When Pearl, Amethyst, or Garnet couldn't calm Steven down, there's another Gem who could.


"I can't get him to stop!"

Pearl held Steven in her arms, trying to calm down his loud crying. But no matter what she did, he barely acknowledged her soft voice or gentle hold. Unfortunately for her, neither Amethyst or even Garnet knew what do to. The baby kept crying.

Even after one month after the incident where the Gems tried to figure out how to get Rose out of the baby, they decided to just... go along with it. But what especially concerned them was Spinel's attachment to Steven. Refusing to call him Rose, even outright scolding the any of them for calling him someone he's not. She was almost always seen with him, except when she had to come for a special mission that required all four of them.

"Did you try rocking him?!" asked Amethyst.

"I _did!_" Pearl struggled to keep the squirming Steven in her arms, knowing how fragile his... bones were.

Just then, a pink pointy boot stepped into the room before Spinel retracted herself to it in a almost cartoony way. "Hey! What's with all the-"

She paused, seeing the distressed Gems and sobbing Steven. However, when Steven opened his eyes and laid his eyes on her, he began to laugh and reached his little hands out to her.

Pearl was surprised, seeing Steven turn from a sobbing, snot-nosed mess to a happy baby, but why...

"Wait." She held Steven in her arms, facing him to Amethyst. Steven stopped laughing, and just stared. The same thing happened to Garnet; no response. But when she faced the baby to Spinel, he cooed and laughed, reaching out for her.

Spinel actually got the message, "Hey Pearl... give him to me."

Baffled, but frustrated, Pearl shoved the baby to the pink Gem's chest, "_Fine_. You take him. You don't even need to come with us for this mission anyway..." She walked out of the room.

Spinel held the unfazed, giggling bundle in her arms, awkwardly glancing at the fusion and purple Gem. They gave her a sympathetic shrug and walked away.

Huffing as she heard the warp pad activate, she turned her attention back to Steven, _her_ precious Steven.

"Hey Stevie," She cooed, cradling him in her arms, "Did the big, bad Pearl scare ya?"

Steven laughed in response. And his stomach grumbled.

Spinel giggled, "Does Steven need something to eat? Need something in your little belly?" She began to tickle him, loving his laughter and him grabbing her finger, suckling on it.

She knew what he wanted.

* * *

After boiling the bottle full of milk so it was warm enough, Spinel turned off the stove, grabbed the bottle and headed over to the couch, laying Steven in her right arm and gave him the bottle.

Steven went to feeding, which Spinel nearly melted at the sight. She had only seen Greg do this to Steven a few times, but she wondered if he felt the same way she felt? All warm and fuzzy inside... just wanting to protect this little life-form from anything that would hurt him... wanting to hold him forever...

After Steven had drank all the milk, Spinel placed the bottle away, laying her back against the couch and letting Steven climb up to her chest. He made more cute noises, then he saw his reflection in Spinel's gemstone.

Steven touched and slammed his hands on her gemstone. She watched with calm amusement as the baby stared at his reflection, pressing his finger onto its smooth surface and tapping it.

"That's you!" Spinel joked, prompting Steven to tilt his head, and she swore she would burst from love. And she almost did when he yawned, "You tired, sweetie?"

Steven babbled some noises and she complied, turning to her side and hugging Steven close to her chest. Steven then made a noise that sounded like he was asking something.

"Huh? You want me to sing? For you?"

Steven seemed to reply by cooing at her.

Spinel smiled lovingly, "Oh alright...

_Little one, when you play..._

_Don't you mind what they say..._

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear, baby of mine..."_

Steven began to relax, nuzzling into her gemstone and slowly falling asleep.

_"If they knew sweet little you,_

_They'd end up loving you too..._

_All those same people who scold you..._

_What'd they give just for a right to hold you..."_

Spinel felt herself start to fall asleep, her voice becoming quieter.

_"From your head down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows..._

_But you're so precious to me, _

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine... ..."_

From her own voice and the warmth from Steven, Spinel fell asleep, holding Steven close and keeping him safe from any possible dangers outside.

* * *

**Ha, you all thought I was done with the Spinel and Baby Steven one-shots?**

**THINK AGAIN!**


End file.
